Return of the Starlights
by kyil
Summary: Three years after the battle with Galaxia, Usagi began to feel loneliness once more due to Mamoru's constant college workload. With the return of three old friends, will Mamoru realize her loneliness before someone else heals her heart wounds? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Inside the Juban mall food court, a variety of noises filled the air. The loud chatters and laughter created a very lively atmosphere. Among these people were a group of five girls sitting around a single table.

"Come on Usagi-chan cheer up," Makoto said to the dishearten looking girl twirling the straw of her milkshake.

"It can't be helped if Mamoru-san is busy with college work," Ami said as she looked up from her book.

"I know," Usagi said with a sigh, "But it's like the fifth time this month he'd canceled our date. I think I only got to see him once this whole month."

All four girls gave their friend a sympathetic look knowing how much Usagi missed spending time with Mamoru. Three years have passed since that fateful battle with Galaxia and it had been a relatively peaceful time. Minor youmas and diamons surfaced every now and then left by their previous enemies, but no large threat had surfaced allowing the senshis to live a relatively normal life. Pluto had returned to her post at the Time Gates a month later after the defeat of Chaos. Michiru and Haruka had recently began college while still taking care of the young Hotaru. As for the five girls, they were going onto their third year of high school soon while Mamoru was in his third year of his studies at Tokyo University. Even though he had been given the opportunity to go study in America once more, Mamoru had refused their offer wanting to stay in Juban where Usagi was.

'_Not that it made much difference. Mamo-chan's been so busy these past few months we hardly get to talk on the phone let alone go on a date,' _Usagi thought feeling almost the same loneliness she had felt when Mamoru had left for America, '_Well at least this time I know he's okay. I can't be so selfish when Mamo-chan is only working hard to achieve his dream of becoming a doctor.'_

Shaking off her sadness, Usagi smiled at her friends and said, "Well I can't mope forever when there's shopping to be done! Come on guys lets finish up and get going."

Seeing their friend's spirit has risen, they replied to her declaration with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit Usagi-chan," Minako said full of energy as she raised a fist into the air, "We'll shop 'til we drop!"

"But not past three," Ami said looking at her watch, "I have to get more studying done. There's an exam coming up in cram school and I don't want to fall behind."

"Ami-chan," the other girls exclaimed with a sweat drop on each of their heads.

Laughing good naturely at their studious friend, the five cleared off their table and headed toward the nearest clothing shop. For hours, the five girls browsed through store after store. Going from a clothing shop to a gift store to a bookstore; entering any shop that catches one of their interest. Before they knew it, it was time for each of them to head home. With smiles on their faces, they waved good-byes and went their separate ways home. As soon as everyone was out of sight, Usagi's smile faltered. Although she loved being with her friends, she couldn't keep herself from missing Mamoru. Deciding to call him when she got home, Usagi turned and walked up to her bus stop. Not too long later, Usagi was sitting on the bus gazing out its window with a distant look.

'_What's Mamo-chan doing right now,'_ Usagi wondered, '_I hope he doesn't over work himself.'_

Having spent the whole ride thinking about Mamoru, she had almost missed her stop. Picking up her single bag of clothing, she made her way off the bus and began walking toward her house. As much as she told herself to stop spacing out, somehow her thoughts always wandered back to Mamoru. So lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice three shadows approaching the corner she was about to turn until she collided with a person.

"Ow," Usagi whined while rubbing her back, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Geez Odango still crashing into people after all these years," the person said with a familiar voice.

Slowly raising her head, Usagi's eyes went wide when she saw the three people before her.

"What Odango? Forgot who we are already," the man with a long black ponytail teased.

"Yaten-kun! Taiki-kun! Seiya," Usagi exclaimed after finally finding her voice, "Is it really you?"

"Well who else would we be," Seiya said with a chuckle.

He offered Usagi a hand while Yaten and Taiki couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression as it had changed from surprise to excitement. As soon as she got up, Usagi pulled them all into a hug and proceeded to ask them many questions at once.

"Whoa now Odango," Seiya said putting his hands up in front of him, "One question at a time."

"Obviously you're as energetic as ever," Yaten commented with an amused look and accompanied by a slight shake of his head.

"I suppose some things will never change," Taiki said with a smile.

"It's great to see you guys again, but aren't you busy helping your princess reestablish Kimmuku," Usagi asked less rapidly.

"Things are pretty much stable and we needed a break from it all. It's been so long and we thought it be nice to visit since we missed you guys," Seiya said.

"More like you wanted to see a certain someone," Yaten said with a sly grin.

"Yaten," Seiya exclaimed with a slight blush raising to his cheek.

"Really? Who did you want to see Seiya," Usagi asked with an oblivious look as her eyes danced with curiosity.

Her confusion only heightened when Yaten burst out laughing while Taiki was trying to disguise his laughter by feigning a cough as he said, "Oh she hasn't changed alright."

Usagi only looked on in confusion between the laughing duo and Seiya who held a hand to his forehead. Clearly she was missing something important and apparently that something was suppose to be obvious, but she just couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

"Anyway," Seiya said after getting over his embarrassment and getting the two to stop laughing, "Our princess is still too busy to come visit so we had to come alone."

"How long will you guys be staying," Usagi asked quickly disregarding the three's strange behavior moments ago.

"For a week or so," Taiki replied in his composed self once more, "The Three Lights are going to make a one day only reunion concert."

"Everything has already been planned out. We noticed how our band was still quite popular, so we decided to get in contact with our old agent and arranged this concert for next Sunday. Plus this way we have a place to stay," Yaten said with a wink.

"This is so great. I can't wait to tell the girls," Usagi exclaimed, "Hey can you guys meet the girls and me at the arcade tomorrow? It would be such a surprise for them!"

All three Starlights had sweat drops on their heads as Usagi looked at them with starry eyes and clasped hands. Each chuckled nervously at her display of enthusiasm as Seiya clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we can Odango. After all we did come to see everyone again," Seiya said before continuing with a mischievous grin, "Now why don't we walk you home. I'm sure that was where you were heading before our collision and you fell for me."

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as Usagi scrunched up her nose and said, "Still as charming as ever aren't we?"

Letting out a laugh, Seiya replied, "I try Odango. I try."

Taiki and Yaten exchanged a look before they began walking after the two who had already started heading off toward the Tsukino residence.

* * *

Mamoru let out a sigh as he took his reading glasses off and shut his textbook. Placing both items back into his book bag, he leaned back against the arcade booth and took a sip of his coffee.

'_I wonder if Usako and them aren't coming here today,'_ he thought as his gaze fell on the arcade entrance for the sixth time this half hour.

Letting out another sigh, Mamoru wondered if Usagi was mad at him for canceling their date yesterday. After all, she didn't call him at night like she usually did. He wouldn't blame her if she was seeing as he had canceled quite a few dates. Not only that, but he always ended up cutting their phone conversations short whether from tiredness or needing to get back to working on a paper or studying for an exam.

'_Well thankfully my exams are coming to an end,'_ Mamoru thought as he took yet another glance at the sliding doors, '_I hope Usako's not too mad at me.'_

Several minutes passed before Mamoru heard the sliding doors of the arcade open. When he turned to see if it was Usagi and her friends, his eyes slightly widened at the three who entered.

'_What are they doing here,'_ Mamoru wondered in astonishment.

As he was about to get up and greet them, the arcade doors opened once more as he heard the voice of his princess saying, "Come on guys hurry up!"

Turning his gaze away from the three at the counter, he watched as Usagi continued to urge her friends to hurry into the arcade. A small smile made its way onto his face as the happiness he always felt from just seeing his Usako filled his heart.

"Geez Usagi where's the fire," Rei said sarcastically as she entered the arcade slightly short of breath.

"Yeah Usagi-chan what's the hurry? You practically had us running the entire way here," Minako said as she came in with Makoto and Ami in tow.

"Wow Odango you actually ran all the way here," a voice said teasingly catching the girls and Mamoru's attention, "Were you that excited to see me again?"

"Don't let it get to your head Seiya," Usagi said to the approaching Starlights with mock annoyance while the other girls just looked on with disbelieving eyes, "I just didn't want to keep Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun waiting."

"I do believe your friends are in shock Usagi-san," Taiki said motioning with his finger to the girls behind Usagi.

"Well it has been a few years," Yaten said before giving the girls a slight wave, "So how have you girls been?"

"You see them too right," Minako asked the others as she nudged Makoto who just nodded dumbly.

"Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun when did you guys come back," Rei finally exclaimed after getting over her initial shock.

"Calm down Rei-chan other people are beginning to...," Usagi began but never finished when she spotted Mamoru who was approaching them.

A wide smile spread on her face as she launched herself into Mamoru who would have fallen back had he not been so adopted to his girlfriend's usual enthusiastic greetings.

"Mamo-chan I thought you were busy with exams," Usagi said as she look up at Mamoru's face while still in his arms.

"I'm pretty much done with them, so I decided to see if you were here," Mamoru replied with a loving smile.

Seiya watched the two with a sad and longing gaze. Even with his heartaches at seeing Usagi act so lovingly toward Mamoru, he was glad to see that glow of happiness in Usagi that only Mamoru could bring out. His bittersweet smile did not go unnoticed by the four girls and other two Starlights. It was obvious that Seiya still harbor feelings for Usagi even after all this time.

Remembering her friends were present, Usagi pulled Mamoru over to the group who had already sat down at a booth. The rest of the time was spent talking about each group's changes over the past three years. While the girls spoke of special events in high school their past three years, the Starlights told them of how well things were coming along for them and their princess. When the Starlights told them of their upcoming concert and handed them front row tickets, the girls practically exploded with excitement with Ami being the most discrete. Minako, Makoto and Rei went on to inform the three how their band was still very popular at their schools and how they know for sure that their concert will be a big hit.

During the conversation, Seiya had stole several glances at Usagi whenever he saw her excited, smiling, laughing or even pouting from his or Rei's slight teasing. Though this went unnoticed by Usagi, Mamoru had not missed those longing gazes. He couldn't help feeling a bit bothered by this. Even though the girls had assured him that Usagi did not return Seiya's feelings after informing him of what had taken place when he had been killed by Galaxia, Mamoru was well aware that this Starlight held a special place in his Usako's heart. After all, Seiya had been there to encourage and protect her when he had been unable to. In fact, he had been the main reason for his love's grief and sorrow. Ironic how in the end it was he who created an opportunity for Seiya to make a permanent place in Usagi's heart.

"Mamo-chan," Mamoru finally heard Usagi's call.

"We've been trying to get your attention for awhile now," Usagi continued with a concerned look, "Are you feeling tired? Maybe you should go home and rest."

"Don't worry Usako. I'm fine," Mamoru said as he gave Usagi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually it would be a good idea to go now," Ami said as she took a look at her watch, "I need to get going. My classes have left me with a lot of work."

"And I should get back to the temple to help my grandfather," Rei said.

As the group piled out of the arcade with the exception of Seiya who stayed to pay the bill, the others waved their good-bye to Ami and Rei. Once they were out of sight Mianko and Makoto suggested taking the Starlights around Juban to show them some of its changes. Before either Starlights could decline, Minako was already pulling them by the arm declaring "it has been decided." Makoto gave a nervous smile and waved good-bye to Usagi and Mamoru before running after the three. The two could only watch on with a sweat drop on their head feeling a bit sorry for the two Starlights.

"Hey where Taiki and Yaten go," a perplexed looking Seiya asked as he stepped out of the arcade.

"Minako-chan dragged them off to see the Juban sights and apparently Makoto-chan is tagging along with them," Usagi replied, "If you had been here, I'm sure you would've gotten dragged along."

"Well then I'm lucky I wasn't out here," Seiya said with a chuckle, "So Odango why don't I walk you home?"

"Actually I'm walking Usako home," Mamoru said before Usagi could reply.

"Iie Mamo-chan, I'm sure you're tired so you should go home and rest," Usagi said in a concerned tone.

"But-"

"I'll be fine Mamo-chan. Besides Seiya will be walking me home," Usagi said with a smile clearly not comprehending Mamoru's true worries.

"That's right Mamoru-san. I'll make sure Odango gets home safely," Seiya added before Mamoru could protest.

Knowing there was no point in arguing when his Usako had made up her mind, Mamoru could only give a slight nod and watched the two head off. He couldn't help but feel his innards twist as he could have sworn he saw a victorious gleam in Seiya's eyes. To him, it seems the two were walking too close and were too enraptured by the other's words.

'_Get a grip Mamoru,'_ he thought with a shake of his head after the two were out of sight, '_I'm just being over sensitive.'_

Yet as he started to head home, Mamoru couldn't ignore the discomfort in his heart along with the raising feeling of jealousy as he found his mind wondering back to thinking about how happy Usagi seemed around Seiya.

* * *

"Do you think Mamo-chan is upset with me," Usagi asked Seiya a few blocks away from the arcade.

"What makes you think Mamoru-san is upset with you," Seiya asked with a slight frown.

"Well he looked a bit tense at the arcade and he hardly smiled. Just now when we left, Mamo-chan looked upset about something," Usagi said with a sad look, "Do you think he feels like I'm bothering him? Maybe Mamo-chan wanted to leave earlier but just didn't say anything."

"You're worrying for nothing Odango," Seiya said with a wave of his hand, "I assure you Mamoru-san is not upset with you."

Missing the Starlight's implication, Usagi's sad look remained as she continued to wonder what she might have done to upset Mamoru.

"Maybe he doesn't want me to call him so often or maybe he wants me to focus on my studies more," Usagi muttered to herself as she listed all the possible reason Mamoru could be upset about.

"Listen Odango," Seiya said as he placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "If Mamoru-san was upset with you he would probably avoid you. Instead he waited for you at the arcade wanting to see you. If he really was upset with you would he go out of his way to see you?"

"I guess not," Usagi said still a bit unconvinced.

"Cheer up Odango," Seiya said before a mischievous smile appeared, "Besides if Mamoru-san wanted to break up with you, he would have done it years ago rather than letting you charge into him every time you see him."

"That's mean Seiya," Usagi said with a blush as she chased after the laughing Starlight.

Arriving at the Tsukino residence, Usagi turned to Seiya with a smile and said, "Thank you for cheering me up Seiya."

"Don't mention it Odango, You can repay me by saying yes to accompanying me to the amusement park tomorrow," Seiya said to the slightly stunned Usagi, "For old time sake."

"But don't you have to deal with setting up the concert," Usagi asked.

"Like we said at the arcade, everything's already set up, so we're pretty much free until the actual concert," Seiya said with a shrug.

"Well if you're free I love to go with you," Usagi said with a smile.

"Great! Then I'll meet you at the park's bus stop tomorrow around ten," Seiya said before waving good-bye and headed off.

Entering her home, Usagi leaned against the closed door and let out a sad sigh. Even though she knew Seiya's words made sense, she wouldn't help but still feel a little doubtful. There was no doubt that her Mamo-chan was upset about something today. Taking off her shoes, Usagi walked up to her room and shut the door.

'_Guess Luna's not home yet,'_ Usagi figured she must be out somewhere with Artemis.

Lying on her bed, Usagi wondered if she should call Mamoru. She wanted to, but was afraid she'd just end up bothering him either form resting or studying.

'_I hope he's not doing school work again. Mamo-chan should rest. He looked really tired today,'_ she thought as she felt her eye lids getting heavier.

The gentle breeze blowing through the slightly opened window was lulling her to sleep. Letting out a yawn, Usagi muttered a "Mamo-chan" before falling asleep.

* * *

Soft music was heard throughout his apartment, but Mamoru paid no mind. He had turned it on right when he got home hoping to calm himself, yet as he sat on the sofa with the music playing, he found himself only staring between the clock and the phone.

'_Usako should be home by now,'_ he thought as he picked up his phone.

Staring at the device, it was as if he was willing it to ring with Usagi at the other end. With a sigh, he placed the offendingly silent phone on the coffee table. Usagi had always been the one to call him. The few times he called her was to let her know he may be running late or to cancel a date. He inwardly cringed as he realized how bad that sounded. Turning his gaze back onto the phone, Mamoru had a decisive look as he picked it up and began dialing for the Tsukino residence.

A frown slowly formed on his face as the seconds passed and no one picked up. Glancing at the clock, his frown deepened as he knew Usagi should be home by now. Putting down the phone, Mamoru walked over to the balcony sliding door and opened it. Stepping out, the light breeze hit his face as he leaned against the railing staring out into the sunset. Taking a calming breath, he gazed at the direction of the Tsukino residence with a longing look.

'_Usako.'_

* * *

Seiya inwardly sighed as he saw the faraway look in Usagi's gaze. It was the same look he had seen several times during their day at the amusement park.

'_It's just like all those year ago when she kept worrying about her boyfriend,'_ Seiya though with a bittersweet smile, '_Even when he's not gone he still makes her worry.'_

Seeing as they were almost at the Tsukino residence, Seiya came to a stop and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder bringing her out of her trance like state.

"Odango you're spacing out again."

"Sorry Seiya," Usagi said with a slight blush on her face.

"You've been like that the whole day," Seiya said with a shake of his head, "If you didn't want to come today-"

"It's not like that," Usagi quickly said afraid she'd hurt Seiya's feelings, "Of course I enjoy spending time with you. You're one of my closest friend and I hardly ever get to see you."

"Calm down Odango I understand," Seiya said with smile, "but something's obviously been on your mind the whole day."

Usagi stared at the ground as she unconsciously bit on her bottom lip.

"Does it have something to do with Mamoru-san?"

When Usagi continued to remain silent, Seiya knew he had hit the bulls-eye. He was about to ask what happened when Usagi looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm only a bother to Mamo-chan?"

"What are you talking about Odango? Did he say that to you," Seiya said with concern, "Or is this about yesterday because if it is I've already told you Mamoru-san was definitely not angry with you."

"But Mamo-chan sounded upset when I called him last night," Usagi said as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "When I asked to meet him at the park later today, he said he might be busy...Mamo-chan sounded so cold. I must have done something to upset him."

Seeing her so upset, Seiya felt anger well up in him. How could that guy keep causing Usagi to cry for him. Her heart-broken sobs pulled at his own heart and he instinctively pulled the crying girl into his arms.

"Oi oi Odango. I'm sure you're just over thinking things. I may not know Mamoru-san well, but haven't you always talked about what a great boyfriend he is," Seiya said in a comforting tone as Usagi's sobs slowly calmed down, "So why don't you believe in your own words now?"

Having felt Usagi nod, Seiya smiled. Before he could say anything else, his eyes looked up and saw a stunned Mamoru staring wide-eyed at them. Noticing the stiffening of the Starlight's body, Usagi looked up at Seiya with a confused and concerned expression.

"Mamoru-san, I'm glad you came to see Odango," Seiya said calmly with a smile as he released Usagi and began walking toward him, "She's been missing you the whole day."

As Seiya turned to inform Usagi that he'll be going, Mamoru looked at the Starlight with narrowed eyes that held displeasure toward the form of the retreating man.

'_What does he take me for,'_ Mamoru thought as he felt anger bubble up within him for the accusatory look the Starlight had given him.

Letting go of his rage, Mamoru walked up to Usagi who was trying to wipe off the trail of her tears with the back of her hand. Gently placing a palm on her wet cheek, Mamoru lifted Usagi's head up to meet his soft gaze before whispering, "What's wrong Usako? Did something happened?"

Not trusting her voice, Usagi merely shook her head as she instinctively leaned into his touch. Using his thumb to wipe away her remaining tears, Mamoru put a light smile on his face and said, "I remember you wanted to take a walk around the park today. If you have time, would you keep me company?"

Returning his smile, Usagi grasped his hand and nodded.

* * *

A calm smile was on Mamoru's face as he entered the apartment elevator. As the elevator slowly ascended, he couldn't help feeling a lightheartedness fill him. Spending his afternoon with Usagi lifted a heaviness that had been plaguing his heart. He was just happy to see his princess so cheerful. Yet there was still something bothering him. Why had Usagi been crying?

An agonizing pain clenched his heart as he couldn't help the jealousy that arise from remembering his Usako being held and comforted by Seiya. Stepping out of the elevator, the frown on his face deepened when he saw who was leaning against his apartment door. Keeping a calm exterior, Mamoru walked up to the Starlight and asked, "What do you want Seiya?"

Unaffected by the cold greeting, Seiya met the Earth prince's icy gaze with one of his own as he said, "I think there's a few things I have to straighten out with you."

After watching Seiya with a calculating gaze, Mamoru opened his apartment door and entered without closing it behind him. Taking his silent invitation, Seiya entered after him.

"I suppose this has something to do with Usako," Mamoru said after sitting down.

"Yes," Seiya replied simply as he opted to just lean against a wall.

"Well then I would like to know why she was crying today," Mamoru said with narrowed eyes.

"You would wouldn't you," Seiya said with such venom in his voice it shocked Mamoru, "After all you're the one who keeps making her cry her eyes out!"

"How dare you," Mamoru exclaimed as he shot up form his sit feeling an intense rage burning inside him at the accusation, "I would NEVER hurt Usako!"

"Well then you're doing a lousy job," Seiya replied with anger that matched Mamoru's, "I don't recall a time when she haven't been sad because of you. The last time I was here, she had not once gave a full hearted smile because she had been worrying about you every second of everyday."

"That wasn't my fault," Mamoru said with a menacing glare as he held Seiya by his shirt, "You think I wanted to die and leave her?"

"What about his time then," Seiya asked causing Mamoru to look like a deer staring into an oncoming car light.

"What about this time? You're not dead or far away from her, but I still see that same look in her eyes," Seiya continued as he pushed back the stunned Mamoru, "The whole time I've been back, Usagi had not once given a smile that reached her eyes! Don't tell me you haven't noticed. She's worrying herself heartbroken because of you."

Taking in each of Seiya's words, Mamoru clenched his fists as he found himself unable to deny the accusations, yet he couldn't stop himself as he said with a cold voice, "If you would stop trying to steal Usako I wouldn't have upset her."

As soon as those words left Mamoru's mouth, he found himself falling backward onto the ground. Seiya fought to control himself as he pulled back his fist and watched Mamoru slowly raise back up with a hand massaging his left cheek.

"What kind of excuse are you trying to make? She had already been like that the first moment I saw her before you even knew I was back. Your pointless jealousy only cause her more suffering. If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. Usagi is so loving and loyal to you when all I've seen you've done is cause her pain," Seiya said with a fire burning in his eyes, "Tell me Chiba, what have you ever done to deserve her? Enlighten me because I really don't know."

The room became silent after Seiya's words as Mamoru refused to meet the Starlight's gaze. Seiya for his part was clenching his fists as he waited for some form of response. When it became obvious he was not about to get one, he took a moment to gather his thoughts before saying, "I would hope you are a man of your words Mamoru. You promised me before to take care of Usagi and because I know you return the affections she bestowed upon you, I will trust you one more time. Make things right with her before the concert. If you truly love her you will stop at nothing to bring back her true smile. Do so or I will truly become your competition."

Without another word, Seiya walked out of the living room. A moment later, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed throughout the apartment. Mamoru remained perfectly still and silent as the Starlight's accusations repeated over and over in his head.

_Tell me Chiba, what have you ever done to deserve her?_

"I don't know," Mamoru muttered brokenly as he buried his face into his hands.

The truth was Mamoru never felt like he did deserve his devoted princess's love. Before remembering their past lives, he had been an annoyance in Usagi's life with his relentless teasing and insults. Even when they'd regained their memories, he had caused more trouble for her than good. He had even purposely broken her heart thinking by doing so he was protecting her from danger.

'_And the irony of it was how it was my own future self that convinced me to break up with Usako,'_ Mamoru thought with self-loafing, '_Truth is I don't deserve Usako.'_

Despair and guilt weighed him down like several tons of steel had been dropped onto his shoulders. Feeling like he was the worst being in the entire universe, he wondered if perhaps letting Usagi go would be better for her. That way she can find someone who would actually be deserving of her love. Picking up the photo of Usagi and himself he kept at his bedside, Mamoru gazed sadly at the smiling girl clinging to his arm.

_If you truly love her you will stop at nothing to bring back her true smile._

Suddenly a new determination lit up in Mamoru's eyes as Seiya's words rang clearly through his mind. It was as if the dark fog in his head that had prevented him from a simple realization suddenly cleared. He was the one who can cause his beloved princess the greatest pain and only he can heal those wounds. With a new burning desire to make things right, Mamoru carefully placed the photo back before picking up his phone. He have some preparations to make.

* * *

"Really guys can't I go home now," Usagi said tiredly to her four enthusiastic looking friends, "You've all dragged me out of bed early in the morning and then dragged me straight to Rei's temple for no reason. Then wouldn't let me go home for lunch saying we should all eat at the arcade and now we've been playing the Sailor V game for hours! What the heck are you guys up to?"

"Gee is it such a bother to spend sometime with your friends Odango," Rei said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah Usagi-chan. You love playing the Sailor V arcade game," Minako said with a wide smile.

"Still there's something fishy going on here," Usagi said eyeing her friends suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? How's it suspicious for us to want to hang out together," Makoto said with a nervous smile.

"Well for one thing Rei-chan didn't help out at the temple today when it was pretty busy," Usagi said recalling the number of people she saw at the shrine this morning, "And don't you have that summer cram school today Ami-chan?"

"That's not for another two hours," Ami replied with a slight wave of her hand.

"Yes, but you usually would have left by now so you could get some extra studying done," Usagi said a matter of factly.

"Oh quit over analyzing things," Rei said with slight agitation in her voice, "You're ruining everybody's fun."

"Come on Usagi-chan," Minako said pulling her friend onto the game seat, "Here you can use the last four tokens."

"And that's another thing," Usagi said while inserting the game tokens into the Sailor V game machine, "Why did Motoki-kun give us free tokens?"

"What Motoki-kun's a nice guy. I mean he'd treat us to milkshakes before so why not game tokens," Makoto quickly blurted out.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now concentrate on the game or you won't be able to beat my high score," Minako urged.

With a shrug and a soft "I guess," Usagi quickly got absorbed into the game as it began. Seeing their friend have let her suspicions slide, the four exchanged relieved looks. As another hour quickly passed, Usagi found herself at the front of the arcade being urged by the girls to quickly head home. After which the four immediately gave separate excuses to leave before vanishing down the street together leaving a perplexed Usagi to head home alone.

"Gee what was that all about," Usagi muttered silently to herself as she began making her way home.

* * *

A smile adorned Mamoru's face as he finished placing the silverware atop the dining table. Straightening back up, he gazed around the rose decorated Tsukino dining room once more. Taking a look at the wall clock, he found that it was close to five.

'_Usako should be home any second now,'_ Mamoru thought as he recalled the girls having called ten minutes ago saying Usagi was on her way home form the arcade, '_I'm just glad that everyone had been willing to help...even though Tsukino-san did take some convincing.'_

A slight shiver wen down his spine as the image of Usagi's father's cold warning stare appeared in his mind once more. Promise of a slow torturous death had been evident in those threatening eyes this morning when Mamoru arrived at his future father-in-law's house. No matter how many times he faced her father, he knew he would never get use to his threatening vibe. For Mamoru, no youma or psycho forces can ever bring as much terror to his very core as an angered Tsukino-san.

"He's intimidating enough even when he's not angry," Mamoru muttered with a slight shake of his head.

No sooner had those words left his mouth, Mamoru heard the jingling of keys followed by the sound of the front door opening.

"Mama I'm home," Usagi called out as she re-shut the door.

Getting no response, Usagi made her way to the living room expecting to see her brother or father only to find it dark and empty. Seeing no lights turned on anywhere downstairs, she guessed they must all be up in their own rooms.

'_That's strange. Mama usually would be making dinner by now,'_ Usagi thought with a frown as she made her way upstairs.

Wondering if perhaps her mother was not feeling well, Usagi walked up to her parents' bedroom and softly knocked on the closed doors.

"Mama are you in there," Usagi asked before opening the door after getting no response, "Mama? Papa?"

Confusion filled her eyes when she found neither of her parents inside. Having seen no light seeping out of Shingo's room, Usagi guessed her brother wasn't home either.

'_Did they go out somewhere,'_ Usagi wondered as she closed her parents' bedroom door, '_But mama usually leave a note whenever they do that. Maybe I missed it.'_

Heading back downstairs, she came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase when a strong aroma of food filled her nostrils. Noticing a light coming from the dining room, Usagi headed over there while wondering how there was suddenly such a strong smell of mouth watering food. Her eyes grew wide as she found herself rooted in the doorway of the dining room. The entire room had been filled with bouquets of roses. On the dining table were two sets of neatly placed silverware while the center of the table was a small glass adorned by a single red rose.

"Do you like it," Usagi heard Mamoru ask as he pulled her into an embrace from behind.

"It's beautiful," Usagi whispered in awe before turning to face her boyfriend with a confused look, "But what's all this for? I don't remember today being any special occasion."

"I wanted to apologize and make things up for you," Mamoru said sincerely with a guilt filled smile.

"Make what up to me," Usagi asked feeling even more confused, "You didn't do anything wrong Mamo-chan."

"But I have Usako," Mamoru said with sorrowful eyes, "I've been neglecting you and by doing so I've made you feel alone again."

"Of course I don't feel alone Mamo-chan. I have Rei-chan and the others to keep me company," Usagi lied not wanting Mamoru to blame himself for her loneliness, "Besides you've been busy with college work. It's only natural that you don't have as much time to spend with me as before."

"Usako," Mamoru said with a pained filled voice as he placed hand on her cheek, "Please don't lie to me...Seiya talked to me last night."

At those words, Usagi's eyes widened slightly. She unconsciously bit her lower lip wondering why the Starlight had to seek out Mamoru even though deep down she understood Seiya was just being a good friend.

"He told me how sad you've been. How he knew you have been sad and lonely for quite some time now even before you admitted it to him," Mamoru continued with a bittersweet smile, "You know I find myself kind of jealous of Seiya."

Snapping up to face Mamoru at those words, Usagi's face was one of shock. She could not for the life of her figure out why Mamoru would ever be jealous of Seiya.

"I feel like Seiya make you feel more at ease," Mamoru explained upon seeing Usagi's questioning gaze, "That's probably why you confided in Seiya rather than me or the girls."

"I just didn't want any of you to worry because of me and Seiya somehow saw I was upset. It's not that I don't trust you," Usagi said frantically afraid she had hurt Mamoru, "Please don't be upset Mamo-chan."

"Usako," Mamoru said softly while lifting her chin so their eyes locked, "I'm not upset with you. I am upset with myself for focusing on my studies so much I've pretty much ignored you."

"But-"

"No Usako. Don't try to make excuses for me," Mamoru said before she could say another word, "Look at Ami-chan. She values her academic studies, but she also find some time to be with you and the others. I want to be able to manage my time like that so that I won't ever be the cause of your loneliness again."

Usagi's eyes became misty as her heart filled with joy at her prince's words. Not trusting her voice, she gave an enthusiastic nod and launched herself into Mamoru's arms. The rest of the night went by smoothly with the two taking a scenic car ride after finishing dinner. For Usagi, she swore she had never felt happier.

* * *

"Congratulation guys," Rei exclaimed to the three Starlights as they all stood backstage, "The concert was great."

"Was there ever a doubt it wouldn't be," Yaten said with a playful grin.

"I bet the sales on your albums with skyrocket after how successful tonight was," Minako said excitedly, "It's a good thing I already bought them all years ago."

"Glad to see you're still such a dedicated fan," Taiki chuckled.

"It's not just Minako-chan," Usagi said with a big smile, "We were serious when we said before how your popularity never really died down."

"It's a guarantee that at least one of your songs would be played at every school dance," Makoto added as all the other girls gave their nod of agreement.

"My university got quite a lot of the Three Lights fans too," Mamoru said with an honest smile.

"Well it's good to know we were never forgotten," Seiya said as his gaze found its way to Usagi.

'_Especially you Odango,'_ Seiya thought with a heavy heart as he had noticed the renewed closeness between Usagi and Mamoru.

"Emm guys. I think we need to get going," Ami said as she looked up from her watch, "The after party is about to start and the Three Lights shouldn't be late."

"Don't worry so Ami-chan," Minako said with a wave of her hand, "The small lateness will only get their fans that much more excited!"

"I don't see why we can't ditch the party altogether," Yaten said with a shrug.

"Yaten," Seiya and Taiki exclaimed at the same time.

"What? I'm just saying it's no big deal if we-"

"No," Minako exclaimed passionately, "You can't do that to your fans! That would ruin your image. Your fame and career could disappear overnight! You might even cause an angry riot!"

Pulling the reluctant Yaten toward the exit, Minako continued her rant as the others watched on with sweat drops on their head.

"Leave it to Minako to over exaggerate things," Rei said with a sigh.

"Come on guys lets go save Yaten-kun," Makoto said as the four girls began running after the poor Starlight and their friend.

"Yaten really need to learn to keep his big mouth shut sometimes," Taiki muttered as he followed after the girls leaving Seiya alone with Mamoru.

An awkward silence fell as neither knew what to do. While Seiya wondered if Mamoru still mistakenly saw him as dangerous competition for Usagi's affection, Mamoru struggled to find a way to express his gratitude for Seiya's words the other night.

"Well I think we should get going if-"

"Thank you," Mamoru suddenly said stopping Seiya in his tracks, "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably would still be blind toward how inconsiderate I could be toward Usako."

Seeing Seiya turn to face him with a non-hostile expression, Mamoru continued, "I know how you feel about Usako and that makes me feel that much more grateful for what you've done."

"I just want her to be happy," Seiya replied sincerely, "After all, those times I've spent as her classmate and friend had been one of the happiest times in my life. It's only natural I would wish her the same happiness she's given me...even if only you can bring her that happiness."

"I promise to protect her happiness no matter what," Mamoru said renewing his vow he had made to the Starlight all those years ago.

"Yes, I know you will," Seiya replied after seeing the genuine love for Usagi in Mamoru's eyes.

"What are you guys still standing here for," the two heard the subject of their affection suddenly exclaimed, "Seiya the party is about to start so get moving!"

"Alright alright. Calm down Odango. It's not like you've never been late before," Seiya said teasingly before disappearing through the exit with an unseen light smile.

"Oh see if I ever help that guy again. So smug all the time," Usagi said in annoyance before noticing Mamoru still haven't moved, "Is something wrong Mamo-chan?"

"No Usako everything's just fine," he replied as he took hold of her hand, "Come on lets get going."

Seeing Usagi's enthusiastic nod and happy smile, Mamoru felt at ease himself.

'_Yes I will protect that smile for eternity.'_

**A/N: Been working on this for awhile even though I should be working on my other two SM fics...but this had been more inspirational at the moment. I always did want to see how Mamoru would act around Seiya if he was actually there to witness the bond between the Starlight and Usagi. Makes me wonder if he would actually be jealous...**


End file.
